Tracking devices may be attached to movable assets (e.g., vehicles (e.g., buses, trucks, trailers, tractors, or the like), machines, shipping containers, and/or other types of movable physical assets). A tracking device may use a satellite navigation system (e.g., a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) operated by the United States) to periodically determine location information (e.g., a latitude, a longitude, an altitude, etc.) for the asset to which the tracking device is attached. A tracking device may periodically report the location information via wireless communication (e.g., via a cellular network, wireless communication with another device, or the like).